


Feel the Power (of Your Hand On Me)

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon pulls Martin out of the Lonely, M/M, Martin does a violence, Martin punch Peter Lukas Challenge 2k19, because we all need some happiness right now, everything ends happy, i was really sad after mag156 y'all, it's soft y'all, soft and sweet and happy, spoilers up through mag156
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: Jon pulls Martin out of the Lonely and actually Uses His Words for once.





	Feel the Power (of Your Hand On Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsexualArchivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualArchivist/gifts).

> @asexualarchivist on tumblr (and lbr all of us) were really sad about Mag156 so. I wanted to fix that.
> 
> title from Hozier's NFWMB

Jon doesn’t know how or why he Knows, but he knows the second Martin leaves the office with Peter. He’s sprinting through the hallways before he even knows where he’s going. He catches up with them just outside the entrance to the tunnels. Martin doesn’t even turn to look at him, but Jon _grabs_ him anyway, clutching his wrist and tugging at him until he spins around.

“Martin, wait. Listen to me. Please. You don’t _have _to do this. Please, just hear me out. Let me at least _try_ to change your mind.”

“Jon, you _can't_. I _have_ to do this. You need to let me _go_.”

Jon is still clinging to Martin’s wrist. He reaches out his other, scarred hand and takes Martin’s hand. “_Please_, Martin.”

Peter giggles behind them. “Oh, go on, Martin! This is bound to be quite amusing for me.”

Martin’s jaw sets. “Fine. _What_, Jon?”

Jon looks up at him, and without another word, steps forward and folds Martin into a hug. His arms wrap around Martin’s back and fist into his shirt. Martin stiffens, but doesn’t pull away.

After a long moment, Martin starts “Jon-“

But Jon pulls away, and looks into his eyes, and Martin stops. He’s heard people say that Jon’s eyes - the Archivist’s eyes, are unsettling. Creepy. Martin doesn’t think so. Right now they’re impossibly sad and broken and all he can see is Jon. Something in him twinges at that, like a distant memory come back to haunt him.

Jon’s rough and scarred hands come up to hold Martin’s face, and they’re warm and gentle and Martin feels his breath catch. The intensity of Jon’s gaze is on him now, and Jon says, “I _love_ you, Martin.”

Martin stills. “Do you hear me? I don’t care about the world. I don’t care about the End. The Extinction. It doesn’t matter to me. Not if it means losing you. I miss you, Martin. I miss all the chances I had to tell you how much you meant to me, to all of us. You said you’ve always been Lonely, but that’s not _your_ fault. You _always_ tried to keep us together. Even after Sasha... and Tim. Please don’t give up on us now. Please don’t give up on yourself.”

Martin’s eyes squeeze shut and he leans a little bit into Jon’s hands. Behind them, Peter sighs, “How romantic! Just lovely, really. Almost a pity! Come along, Martin!”

Martin’s eyes snap open at that, and when Martin meets his eyes Jon sees a fire and a warmth there he was afraid he’d never see again. He can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips, and Martin offers a lop-sided grin of his own.

Then, he pulls away from Jon and whirls around, swings his fist in a wide arc and punches Peter Lukas in the nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr if you wanna come be sad with me!


End file.
